Harry Potter: Sin's Unpunished
by Vegetto800
Summary: After the war. Harry's life was supposed to be normal. Circumstances force him to possibly make the ultimate sacrifice. R&R.
1. Circumstances

Sin's Unpunished.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. J.K. Rowling does.

"side note" This is a remake and continuation of a fic that was started by OccasusVenustas. If you haven't already read that story, please do so as it is an excellent read. I do have explicit permission from said author to continue and remake the fic into my own vision. OccasusVenustas will be Beta'ing this as well. Also this will be rated to suit the mild sexual content that I have put in here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daily Prophet Special Edition**

**The Dark Lord is Dead! **

**by Rita Skeeter.**

**Harry Potter has done it! he defeated the Dark Lord. AKA you-who-know. AKA Voldemort. In the final battle at Godrics Hallow. It was witnessed by me Rita Skeeter that Harry Potter, The boy who lived, killed the most feared Dark Wizard of any age. Many losses were had on both sides. The wizarding world is finally able to breath a sigh of relief, all thanks for the green eyed hunk of a boy named Harry Potter.(A/N: sorry, not very good at doing articles.)**

Harry Potter set down the paper that had so long been the bane of his existance. It was been some 6 months since the final battle and had read that article what seemed like a hundred times already. He reached up and took his glasses off, to rub the bridge of his nose. He felt a massive headache coming on. He knew then that after reading that issue, that his fame would only sky rocket. And true to his belief, it had. That was not something he truely wanted. Yet it was what he got. If he were honest with himself and everyone else, All he really wanted was a normal life! Maybe get married have a couple of kids, but as of right now he was un-sure on how he was able to accomplish anything.

He sat back in the kitchen chair and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't that he wanted to look at it, but it was in his own way of getting lost in his own thoughts. Harry couldn't help but notice the rather long crack that ran along the length of the kitchen ceiling. Shaking his head from the ridiculous thought, he rose up from the chair and began walking towards the upstairs landing, where his bedroom was located. It was the room that once house the formor owner of one number 12 Grimauld Place. Sirius Orion Black.

He was Harry's godfather. Unfortunately, Sirius was killed during an attack on the ministry nearly 3 years previously. Every once and a-while, Harry would look around the home he now owned. He could still remember vividly on that christmas holiday in his 5th year how happy Sirius was when Harry had come to stay with him. Those word good times for Harry, ones he would cherish for the rest of his life.

He knew he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow, as he had another day of training for his new career. That of a medi-wizard. You are probably asking yourselve's " MEDI-WIZARD! " Truth be told, this is what he needed. At first he felt that being an Auror was what he really wanted to do, but then he saw something that happend only a day after the final battle that changed his views forever. Thats to say as if the actual battle and subesquent killing of Voldemort didn't already change the poor boy's views.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback._

Harry crept along the cold damp walls of the dungeon area of Malfoy manner. He was informed by a anonymous source that Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were hiding out in the bowles of the majestic place. Harry had not forgotten what Snape and Malfoy did to his friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore. But he was not about to let revenge cloud his judgement. He would not kill them, no matter how much he truely wanted to. He was not made that way and knew that they needed to be brought to justice.

Sure Draco had not actually killed the Headmaster, but was a part of it non-the-less. All to soon however, Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard the voice of his school nemesis.

**"** your finally going to get what you deserve _professer!_ **"** this was said with not a little bit of malice either.

**"** Do what you have to do Draco. **" **Snape's voice was low and hoarse sounding.

This only served to hasten Harry's footsteps towards his objective's Upon reaching a room that was only lite with a few candles. Harry noticed Draco standing over a slumped over potions master. The hate-filled look that was on Draco's face was a little frightening to see. Harry had seen Draco give him a distasteful look before and even one that might be considered hateful, but this was completely different. It was one that was of utter hatred, that of which is only reserved for those that had done things that were un-redeemable.

The situation was bad and Harry knew it. Sweat was starting roll off of his temples. his adrenalin was pumpling and was getting a bit nervous all at the sametime. It was now or never.

**"** Malfoy! Don't do it! **"** Harry's voice was calm and collected, but held a hint of urgency.

Draco's blonde haired head snapped around to look at the new voice that dared to interrupt him and his quest of vengence.

**" **Potter! WHAT are you doing here! Nevermind, just stay out of my way.** "** Draco turned back to face Snape. He was about to unleash the killing curse when he heard Harry speak up once more.

**"** Draco...please don...**"** Harry didn't get any further. Draco's turned fully to face Harry.

**"** Don't you dare call me Draco, you have never earned to right to call me by my first name POTTER! Why do you care if he dies! I thought you hated him just as much as I do. He killed people you loved to you know! Most importantly he took..my childhood..**"** by the end, Malfoy's voice was barely above a whisper. He felt the stinging of tears develope at the edges of his eyes. but wiped them away angrily. He would never show weakness to Potter. NEVER!

Harry stood there for a moment digesting Malfoy's words. The blonde-haired slytherin did make some very valid points. But when he looked over to the fallen man, who's beetle black eyes shone in the light from the fire place that Harry had just noticed. He knew then that he couldn't let another person die. The war had already taken to many lives as it was. There was no reason for anymore to die in the name of revenge. Even if he was a foul git and one who did deserve to die. Harry would do everything in his power to stop any more killing.

**"** Your right Malfoy...I don't deserve to call you Draco, but...I WON"T let you take a life. Let the courts have him..**"** Harry was interrupted again by Draco's yell.

**"** NO! I will have my revenge! **"** with that, he turned and let the two most feared words leave his lips. **" Avada Kedavra! "** the bright green spell left young man's wand. racing towards the hated man on the floor.

Harry let loose just a split second later with his own killing curse. Just ask Draco's curse reached Snape. Harry's interrcepted his. The two powerful curses colided with each other, and the magical backlash that occured as the result was enough to rattle the entire room, if not the whole manor itself. The two boy's were hurled against the far wall, and two near identical thud's could be heard resounding around the room.

A few minutes later, Harry regained consciousness. He looked around to see what had happend. The walls were scorched by the explosion that had occured. Tables were turned over and other various things were strewn about. Harry looked to his left and saw Malfoy laying some 10 feet away, apparently not breathing. A little further over, he noticed snaped still slumped against the wall, but this time the light that was normally in the man's eyes was now gone. Snape was dead. Draco had succeded in killing him after all.

Harry was saddened that he couldn't stop it, but knew that what was done was done. He couldn't change that. He picked himself up off the floor and was about the leave when he heard a light gasp of breath. Shocked he turned and looked over towards Snape's body first. Thinking that maybe..just maybe he had survived after all. He waited with baited breath for a few seconds, but didn't see Snape's chest moving at all. Just then he heard the gasp again. This time however he looked over towards Draco's body, and there he noticed the boy's chest rising ever so slightly.

The shocked look on the-boy-who killed-you-know-who's face would have been funny, if the situation wasn't so morbid.

He couldn't believe it! Draco had survived a near direct hit from two killing curses. Harry was sure that Draco was dead. Without wasting anymore time, he picked up his rival and ran all the way out to the grounds and apperated to St. Mungo's. Harry's last thought just before he did. were he was glad that he was able to apperate and that he hoped Draco would make it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe that it had already been a half a year since that incident. That was the one sole reason that Harry decided to persue the Medical career instead of being in Law enforcement. Harry got ready for bed. It was then that he realized that maybe everything could really be ok. as long as he did his best and keep the promise he made to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 year later._

**"** Congradulations Harry! **"** a young woman named Kerry was giving the new graduate a rather heart felt hug.

**"** Thanks..**"** was all Harry could really get out. He was blushing madly at the attention from the pretty young nurse.

**"** So what are you going to do now? **"** Kerry asked him.

**" ** I have a promise to keep.**"** he said with a hint of sadness lacing his voice.

Kerry wasn't entirely sure on what he mean't by that, but decided it wasn't really important enough to push right now. After all it was Harry's graduation party! And party they did. The party began to wind down somwhere around midnight. Harry new this by watching Hermione, who was VERY pregnant at this point. Tell her husband Ronald Weasly that it was time to go. He tried to protest but when she showed him what time it was, he knew it was no use in arguing any further.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the antics of his friends. Soon they walked over to him to bid him goodnight. Harry gave his own goodnight's and left himself to go back to his home. he was tired and needed some much needed sleep. Over the last year, he kept having the same dream of the time when Draco had essentially killed his former professor. Harry still felt guitly at not being able to save Snap so he could face his punishment at the hands of the ministry. Killing Dumbledore was surely to get him life in Azkaban. But alas that would never come to pass.

Finally able to drift off to dreamland, Harry had one final thought..**"**_ Tomorrow's going to be the hardest day of my life! _**"**

Sure enough! Harry was right.

Harry Potter, newly graduated Medi-Wizard had just appeared throught the floo. If there was one way of traveling that he did not like, that would be floo. He simply hated the queasy feeling it left you with after emerging from the fireplace. Most of the time he couldn't even keep his balance. And lets not mention the constant hassle of always removing the soot from one's clothes.

He was greeted by one the house elves that worked for the Malfoy's. Althought Lucious Malfoy had died in the final battle over a year ago, the house was still run by his now widowed wife Narcissa Malfoy. She didn't know it yet, but Harry was the one who was going to be taking care of her son. Harry had spent the last year and a half learning all the most advanced spells that he could find. Even one's that were considered outdated he learned, just in case. He was once told by an instructor that if he kept this level of workmanship up, he would surely be a true master healer within a few years, but that was not what Harry was out for.

Sure he wanted to help people, but he had made himself a promise and that was first and fore most.

**"** My name is Dul young sir. Mistress instructed Dul, to bring you to young master's quarters. **"** The little creature was being quite rude, but Harry just figured that it was the way you acted when you were with the Malfoy's for so long.

**"** Ok Dul..lead the way. **"** The Elf might have been rude, but he sure wasn't going to be.

As they walked through the halls of this great manor, Harry couldn't help but be amazed at all the fine art work that lined the walls. A few of them though made him shudder. Like one in particular, had a battle scene depicted on it's canvas. Whoever painted it, didn't spare on the details. The bodies that littered the muddy ground with open wounds and blood that was all so vividly done. If Harry was going to compare it to anything. It would be just like the scene he witnessed at Godric's Hallow.

He stopped for a moment at the sudden memory. If anyone was paying attention, they could have seen the look of anguish that passed along his young face. Finally noticing that Harry had fallen behind, the little house elf stopped and asked him if he was coming. Harry shook it head and motioned for Dul to continue.

They reached their destination all to quickly for Harry. He stood right outside of his rival's bedroom door. Entering he saw that Draco was laying on his massive bed. His blank eyes starring up at the celieing, not really seeing anything but still starring all the same. He looked well cared for, no bedsores, or any other dis-colorations of any kind. He looked groomed, his blonde hair still as bright as Harry remembered it.

Harry began his peliminary check of Draco. In the middle of this check Narcissa walked in.

**"** POTTER!! WHY ARE YOU HERE! **"** she was literally screeching at him.

**"** Mrs. Malfoy..I'm the healer who you contracted to take care of Draco. **"** Just like with the elf before, Harry remained calm even with the yellings of the house Matriarch.

**"** NO! I won't have you here! It is becuase of YOU that Draco is in this state! **"** Narcissa was panting heavily after her outburst.

**" **I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but YOU did contacted me for a full year of services. So I'm affraid that we are stuck together.** "** At her accusation of him being the cause of Draco's problems. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Althought he didn't show it outwardly.

Narcissa simply stormed out of the room. Muttering things that had to do with "stupid contracts and Potters." more he couldn't make out as the door closed.

**" **Alright Draco... Lets see what we can accomplish.** "** He set about to his course never to look back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months had gone by since he first came to stay at the Malfoy manner. Draco's condition did not change in the slightest. Harry did everything his training had taught him. He even tried muggle ways, like simply telling stories of how his former schoolmates had been doing since the war.

Narcissa on more than one occasion had asked him, quite rudely, why he insisted on talking to her son. Knowing that he couldn't hear him. Harry's simple reply was. " I will do anything possible to bring him out of this." and that was were he let it lay. Soon, it even became apparent to Harry that this might really be a lost cuase.

He didn't like to give up, but what was he supposed to do! He punched the wall, thus hurting his hand. He did this as Narcissa walked in.

**"** Frustration setting in Potter?** "** she asked snidely. and with a smirk at his rubbing his hand.

**"** It is...but I am NOT going to give up! **"** Harry winced again at the pain in his right hand.

Narcissa sighed.

**"** Why are you still here Potter..? You have been here for 5 months, and nothing has changed! **"**

**"** I already told you Mrs. Malfoy... I have a promise t...**"** She quickly cut him off.

**" **I have already told you to call me Miss Malfoy! remember Potter my Husband's dead! As for your PROMISE..you don't owe anything to him or us!** "** She was being as sarcastic as anyone could be and this urked Harry to no end.

But Harry was not about to let her upset him. He made that promise and he would not back down, not now.

**" **I don't care what you say! I am staying and that's that. **"** For a moment he thought he could see a tinge of respect behind her eyes. but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. leaving Harry to believe he was seeing things.

After that incident, nothing more was said between them for quite sometime. She came in when he was there and watched him for a short time everyday.

3 more months went by, No change. Draco still had not responded to treatment. Harry was finally starting to believe that he would not be able to cure him. Still things between Harry and Narcissa had improved, sure they still weren't saying much to each other. But it was still an improvement none the less. She was actually being polite to him most times.

**" **Potter..?**" **Harry looked up. **"** Would you join me for dinner tonight? **"** He was stunned to say the least and it showed. Narcissa Malfoy had just asked him to dinner!

**"** Err...why? **"** was his intelligent response.

Narcissa just smiled at him.

**"** Because I want you to.. Now meet me in the dinning hall at seven. **"** with that she walked away leaving a very confused Harry Potter in her wake.

Seven came far to quickly for Harry. He was nervous. More nervous than even facing Voldemort, and thats saying something. He arrived at the dinning hall right on time. Narcissa was sitting at the head of the table, The evles had really done a good job or at least as far as Harry could tell just by looking at it. He sat down, waiting for anything.

Harry looked at the food wearily for a moment. Narcissa saw this and couldn't help but chuckle.

**"** The food's not poisoned, if thats what your worried about..**"** Harry just gave her a withering look.

**"** I have no need to kill you now. Besides, if I wanted to I would have done it a long time ago. **"** She laughed at his still withering look.

Harry simply took a bite and was happy to find that it was really good. He even told her so, to which made her smile at him again. He had to admit that she had a beautiful smile. At least to himself he would admit that.

Dinner was a quiet affair. A little small talk was had between the two adults but not much more than that. Soon the food disappeared from the table, signaling that dinner was officialy over. They retired to the sitting room where they had a bottle of butterbeer and firewhisky respecitively.

Awhile had passed and Harry was starting to feel light headed from the booze that was swimming through his system. He sat back into the sofa they both currently occupied and started to sink into the soft cushions.

This startled Harry and he grabbed onto Narcissa's arm.

**" **Sorry. **" ** he muttered.

She raised an arrogant eyebrow to him.

**" **Do you know how long its been since I have been touched by another person? **"** she asked him.

Harry shook his head dumbly.

**" **Too long..**" **the way she said it made Harry shiver.

He felt bold and maybe even a little brave from the alcohol running through him. He was unable to suppress the desire that was coursing through his body. He reached up and cupped his hand on her cheek. She leaned in a little as if to have more contact with the warmth from his hand.

Even in his alcohol induced haze, he couldn't help but notice the difference in their skin colors.his more tanned than hers. He shook his head and made to get up.

**"** I should leave..**"** but he made not further move,

**"** I see no reason for you to leave so soon. **"** she whispered to him.

Harry swallowed hard. Harry looked up at the older witch and really he only meant to look and maybe tell her he needed to go, but when he did, he found that his face was very close to hers. He leaned in a little and their lips met. Ok so she really wasn't that close. Perhaps be wanted this to happen. Whatever the reason maybe, they joined.

Harry lost all control for a moment and plundered her mouth with his. This brought a rather sharb bite to his lower lip. Stunned he lifted off of her. Looking into her eyes he didn't see malice, but lust.

**"** Careful Mr. Potter. It's been many years..**" **she said to him.

This time Harry was more gentle with her. He sought to explore every inch of her body. His fingers danced across her alabaster skin, bringing out pleasures in her that she had not felt in a long time. She had to admit that even her now deceased husband never brought out these kinds of feelings in her before.

It wasn't long before Narcissa was pinned underneath him. Her robes half discarded off her body. Her skin hot against his. Harry lapped at the nape of her neck with his tongue. sending even more shivers up her spine. His hands roamed over her body, kneeding her slightly larger than average sized breasts. he was so enthralled at the softness of her, that he nearly lost all control once again. Harry pushed his way down past her flat and toned stomach, finally reaching his ultimate goal.

He slipped a finer inside of her. He marvelled at her tightness. This drove him mad with desire and tore at her mouth once again with his own. He felt her shudder and moan underneath him and this served to make his lower regions all that much harder.

**" **I want you!** "** he gasped.

**"** I know, I know, **" **she said breathlessly. **" **N-Nothing is stopping you, Harry. If you don't take me now, I think I shall die! **" **

That was all the encouragement he needed. Harry literally tore his own robes from his own body. Showing the older witch his toned and tanned body. He placed himself between her legs and gently removed her panties away from her. Once they were removed, he wasted little time in slipping inside of her. He marvelled at her wetness. her warmth encased him and he felt more alive now than he ever had before.

She clenched her muscles around him, showing him her expert control of her own body.

**"** Merlin!! **" **he gasped, and thrust harder into her.

Narcissa raked her fingers roughly along his back, causing bright read marks to appear on his skin. He ignored to pain that it caused. All he knew was her warmth and tightness. It was driving him insane and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

**"** I-I'm getting close!**"** Harry grunted at her.

Her response was to lock her legs around his waist. He was confused at first but then comprehension dawned on him. She didn't want him to pull out! This made his drive into her even harder. She clenched around him in her biggest orgasm ever. This sent Harry over the edge and with a cry he drove in as deep as he could and sent everything he had into her.

He stayed like that for a few moments, not wanting to loose the contact between the two, but soon he softened and he had no choice but to roll over and off of her. Harry layed there panting and watched as Narcissa quickly fetched her robes from the floor. Even now after the intense expierience they both had, she looked regal in the way she moved.

**"** I must bid you a goodnight Mr. Potter. **"** she said coldly.

Harry continued to dress and a moment later he smoothed out his wrinkled robes. Looking up at her he asked her the question that was plaguing his mind. **" **Will I see you tomorrow?**"**

**"** Perhaps..**"** was all she said. Narcissa left the room without another word.

For the first time since Harry began his employ with the Malfoy's, He didn't say goodnight to Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had never returned since that fateful night. He had been away for a fortnight and only returned when he was visited by his friend and ministry contact.

Harry was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and heard the flames go off behind him. A black-robbed man stepped out, brushing off the soot from his robes he looked over and spotted Harry. Dean Thomas was the minstry contact that Harry had when he first started this adventure.

**" **Hey Harry!** "** Dean waved to Harry.

**"** Hello Dean! **"** Harry smiled and extended his hand towards is old school chum.

**"** So...who's success was it? Yours or hers?**" ** This question confused Harry.

**"** What are you on about? **"**

**" ** Draco. Your success or hers? **"** Dean asked again, thinking Harry was just being modest.

Harry on the other hand felt his blood go cold. **"** What do you mean? My success or hers? **"** Harry could feel his heart beating faster.

**" **Harry, **"** Dean said slowly. **"** He's awake, but you should know this already. After all, you ARE his caregiver.**" **

**"** WHAT! He's awake!? Since when! **"** Harry was becoming deserpate. Draco was awake and he didn't know.

**"** How could you not know this Harry!**"** Dean screamed. He's your repsonsibility Potter! He's your only job!**"**

**"** Something happend and I...**"** Dean cutt him off sharply.

**"** Bugger that Potter! Get your ass over there and find out what happend!** "** Dean was red in the face from yelling at poor Harry.

Harry didn't say anything further. He walked over the the fireplace and flooed over to the Malfoy's He slightly surprised to find that their floo was already open and not restricted like usual. He hurried upstairs to Draco's bedroom. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Draco sittin up. His mother talking to him quietly. She turned when she heard the door open and quirked an elegant eyebrow at Harry.

**"** Hello Mr. Potter. How nice of you to return. **"** She said with obviously false enthusiasm.

Harry Swallowed. **"** When? How? What happend!**"** feelings of dread were welling up inside of him. Yet he didn't know why.

**"** I've taken matter into my own hands Mr. Potter. **"** she said simply.

**"** What does that mean!** " **Harry said exasperately.

Narcissa rose from her place beside Draco and walked over to where Harry stood.**" **I had spent most of the time you were here thinking Potter. Thinking on how I can get my reveng on you! Thinking about how I can bring my child back, without you taking him away.

Harry was about to protest when Narcissa spoke again.

**"** Oh, don't start with that whole you owe Draco nonesense. Don't think I'm a fool Potter, I know why your here! I know exactly who you truely work for. My late husband was in contact with many unspeakables and I know their behaviour well.**"** her tone was cold and calculating.

**"** Your right..but he still must pay. He's a murderer! **"** Harry said with his own cold and calculating tone.

**" **If you wanted him dead. You should have finished the job the first time!**" ** This time her voice started to rise. **"** I suspect though that there will not be any killing this time Potter. That is, if you want the death of your own child. **"**

Harry's mind completely shut down at this revelation. He watched numbly as Narcissa rubbed her hand over her stomach where the baby was growing inside of her.

**" **oh yes, **"** she said silkily. **" **Your child is growning inside of me and it's life force is sustaining Draco's and Draco is sustaining the baby's. If the baby dies, Draco dies. and if he dies, the baby dies. YOUR baby.**" ** she was really beating that point home to Harry. The fact that it was his child and NOT someone else's

**"** How?**" **Harry asked tiredly.

**"** It was a relatively simple charm once I found it and figured it out. I knew there had to be a connection to the Killing curse somwhere in you. It didn't take me long to realize the connection was love. It was in your Potter, in your very soul. Your essence. You love this child, even if you have only known about it for a few mere moments I can tell you love this child. So I found a way to connect that to my love for my son. The two are linked now, for life and beyond. **"** she smiled a triumphant smile.

**"** No.** " **Harry whispered and cast a look at Draco who was watching them with a expressionless face.

**"** He's only half there Potter. He'll grow stronger as the baby grows stronger. **"** Narcissa said.

**" **No.** "** He whispered again. **"** I have to take him in. I have no choice!**"**

**"** You have a choice! **"** Narcissa bit out. **"** You let Draco live, no matter the cost to yourself. **"**

Harry looked down at the ground for a long moment. He was going over the choices in his head and was not entirely sure on what choice he should make. Harry did know the concequences if he didn't bring Draco back, but this new development was there now. He finally looked up after making his decision.

Harry quickly wiped out his wand and petrified Narcissa. She felt with a rather loud thud to the floor. Harry silently hoped that didn't hurt the baby any. He walked over to her and knelt beside her.

**"** I'm sorry Narcissa, **"** he whispered to her. **"** Much like you, I can not give my life for anyone else's. That includes the child now grown in your belly. This is simply the way it has to be. If you want to save your son from any un-due pain from torture and excecution...You have the means to do so. The solution just as mine does is growning in your womb. I have nothing more to say on the subject. Except for that I hope that you can forgive me Narcissa. **"**

Harry got up and walked over to where Draco still sat looking at them with a blank stare. Harry felt guitly for doing this, but knew it had to be done.

**"** I'm sorry. I just couldn't let your sin go unpunished.**"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to Sin's Unpunished. As I said before I barrowed the idea from OccasusVenustas. She let me use her idea's with permission and she will also be beta'ing this for me as well. So if it's messed up blame her. Just kidding guys. Really though I hope you will leave me a review on how you liked the story. Please do read the original that this is based on as I think you will enjoy that as well. Thanks for your time.


	2. Loss and Deals

Sin's Unpunished.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. JK. Rowling does.

"side note" The first chapter was fun for me to write. I hope you will enjoy this one. As you all know, this story is loosely based of another from OccasusVenustas. at least the first chapter was, and now I am taking over the reigns from here on out. I also am using an idea from Cloneserpents and his story Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor. Check it out, you will laugh your head off. Also I follow no rules to the cannon universe for Harry Potter so as you can imagine its extremely AU.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was true to his word. He wouldn't, no...couldn't let Draco's sins go unpunished. If he did, then what would that make him... He would be no better than Malfoy himself. Although Harry did understand why Draco did what he did at the time, He still couldn't let it go.

Another problem had arisen throughout all of this. Narcissa..Draco's mother had become pregnant with Harry's child. Even though he tried to act indifferent and show that he was willing to do anything possible to see justice done.. He couldn't help but wonder if there was someway to save the baby's life. If Malfoy's mother was right about one thing, it was the fact that he would inherently care about the child. That was just his nature. Being in a loveless home like Harry had been in all those years, had taught him the precious values of life.

Ok, so maybe not that deep. He simply made a promise to himself that he would never treat any child he might have in the future like they had treated him. Just then another thought came to the forefront of his mind. He was still seeing Ginny! This was bad, real bad for Harry. Sure they had talked about getting married and having children someday, but always Harry would put it off saying that he wanted to wait until all the Death Eaters were rounded up and taken care of.

Ginny of course would rant and rave about how he didn't love her and all that, but then later would calm down and realize he was right. She maybe be a little hot tempered, but she wasn't stupid. Now after all of his preachings about wanting to wait, he had made a child with a women that he didn't even love! Oh sure he found her quite beautiful and eerily sexy, even if she was as old as his own mother would have been at this point in his life.

Harry was sitting in his bedroom at Grimmauld place and happened to look over at the picture of him and Ginny sitting on a large chintz chair. More importantly, it was Ginny sitting on his lap.. This made him smile and for a moment tried to remember back to when that picture was taken. For some reason however, he was unable to come up with the exact time he had been with her in that predicament. With a confused look on his face, he again looked at the picture, but this time alot more closely hoping to come up with a clue of when that was taken. Upon closer inspection of the picture revealed something strange to Harry.

The picture was of not him and Ginny, but of his father James and his mother Lily. At first Harry just smiled at the picture of his parents. Then all of a sudden, something clicked in his head and to his utter horror, he realized something.

**"** _Oh my god! Ginny looks exactly like MUM! _**"**

This thought was to much for Harry and he ran off to the bathroom. A moment later the sounds of retching could be heard throughout the entire house. After he finished with his vomiting, he stood up and flushed the toilet, He stood there for a moment trying to collect himself. Eye's closed, he kept imagining the soft lips of Ginny's every time he laid his lips onto hers, for a just a brief second, he didn't think of anything else. That was until the unbidden picture of his **MOTHER** came. Again Harry felt the tell-tale signs of bile rising up. He bent back over and emptied his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl once again. This was vastly becoming to much for Harry. Evertime he felt better, another image of him and Ginny doing all sorts of sexual things kept coming into his head, then soon after her face was replaced with his **MOTHER'S**! and soon all he could get out were dry heaves.

Finally able to stand longer than 5 seconds He walked over the sink and looked into the mirror. His face was pale as a ghosts. He just stood there thinking about all the times he and Ginny snogged in a broom closet at Hogwarts or when he and Ginny were making love in his bed right in the next room. He briefly wondered..**"**_did mum feel that tight when...__**"**_

**" Holly Hell! "** he yelled out rather loudly. He ran head first into the bathroom wall, trying desperately to rid himself of the terrible images that forced themselves into his mind. Or knock himself out, whichever came first.

He suddenly felt VERY,VERY dirty! He could remember all the times that he became aroused when Ginny would simply slip her tongue into his mouth. Harry's face became even paler than before when a disturbing thought passed through. **"** _If Ginny looks like mum does she taste like mum? _**"**

He felt sick again, but knew he had nothing left to give to the toilet man. So he simply did the next best thing. He tried to scrub the taste out of his mouth. Grabbing a toothbrush that he was vaguely aware that might not be his, but maybe Ron's or one of the other order members that frequented his home. He grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed the tube until you could literally not see the bristles anymore. Throwing the tube down he scrubbed furiously trying to rid himself of any trace that might have lingered from Ginny. 20 minutes of intense scrubbing later, he heard a knock at the door and Ron's head poking in.

**"** Hey mate you in..GOOD GOD! **"** Ron shouted when he looked at Harry's foam laden mouth. Harry turned to his friend with a feral look in his eyes.

**" GET OUT!! "** Harry screamed at his friend. Unfortunately with all that foam, it really came out like this.**" Gweth Ouww!!** Ron quickly bolted from the room and out of the house and would later run into Hermione to tell her the tale of the Harry who looked like he had rabies. Still not feeling clean, he quickly stripped of all his clothing and took his wand, letting out an curse to burn away his clothes. He turned on the shower to scolding hot.

Jumping in, he hissed loudly at the temperature, but did nothing to lessen the scolding heat. He took the soap and shampoo and vigorously scrubbed away all the filth and grime he imagined that covered his body. Soon his skin was raw from both the heat and scrubbing. When the water suddenly turned ice cold he finally turned it off and jumped out. He looked at the towel hanging on the rack warily. His skin hurt and didn't like the idea of having to dry himself of with such a rough looking piece of cloth.

He was able to put the pain aside long enough to dry off, but soon afterwards, he felt his skin sting from the prolonged contact. He left the bathroom and rushed back into his room. he set out some clothes but again wary at having such rough looking material touching his raw skin. It was almost funny to Harry. He never knew that rubbing yourself raw would make you fear the simple things in life like clothes. Ten minutes of careful planning and execution, he had proclaimed victory over his nemesis. **clothes!**

Harry walked gingerly down the steps and into the kitchen. He was feeling rather hungry after his ordeal. And a bit worn out to. Walking into the kitchen he noticed that Ron had returned with Hermione. Ron looked at his best mate nervously out of the corner of his eye. Hermione studied him for a moment and couldn't help but noticed how his exposed skin looked red and inflamed.

**"** Harry? Ron tells me that your were foaming at the mouth..is this true? **"** she asked with amusement tainting her voice.

Harry just looked at her for a moment trying to decide IF he should tell them of his discovery. Nodding to himself, he made his decision.

**"** Well, umm, you see...I had this rather starting revelation..**"** he stopped when he noticed Hermione's shocked look when he used the word "revelation". Scowling at her for a moment he continued. **"** As I was saying..I found something out that was well...quite frightening. I was wondering if either of you ever noticed how Ginny looks alot like my **mother..?"** he made sure he put extra emphasis on "mother"

His two friends just sat there for a moment looking at him like he had grown two heads. Being as quick as ever, Hermione was the first to figure out what Harry was getting at, and she immediately paled. Her cheeks taking on a rather nasty sickly green look to them. The poor girl looked ready to barf much like Harry did earlier. Harry was gracious enough to put a pale by her chair.

Ron for the most part just sat there still trying to figure out what Harry meant by that statement.**"**_Ginny looks like his mum? I wonder wha..._**"** It finally registered to him. **"** Ohhh, thats simply disgusting! And to think all the times you snogged her.**"** he said in a grossed out tone. Harry for his part was starting to look sick again, but felt he could handle it this time.

**"** I mean you have been going out with Ginny for what...nearly two years now? So I can only imagine that you and her have at least done some heavy groping. Ugh! can you even imagine if you had sex with her...What?**"** he stopped when he watched Hermione lean over and deposit her stomach into the pale th at Harry had given to her.

Harry also threw up, but had to run to the kitchen sink to do so. **"**_Odd, I don't remember having corn._**" **he thought idly.

**"**What? Did I say something? It's not like I gave out detailed descriptions of Harry and Ginny's..hmph!**"** Ron's rant was cut off by a pale and heavily panting Hermione.

**"** No..More..Please..**"** came Harry's feeble words from the floor, as he had fallen when Ron started to try and explain his actions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, they all calmed down and were able to talk this newly developed problem out. Harry even went so far as to tell them what happened between Narcissa and himself, At first Ron was furious that Harry had cheated on Ginny. But quickly calmed when he remembered how Ginny his sister looked like Harry's own Mum. Everytime he thought about it, it made his shudder in disgust.

**"** I just don't know what to do guys.. I mean, yes she is carrying my child and it's the only thing that is keeping Draco alive at this point. But I don't know if I can condemn a man to death if it results in the death of my own child!**"** Harry felt confused, conflicted and also shameful that he had stunned Narcissa in such a delicate state.

**"** Harry mate, I can't understand what the problem your having here.**"** Harry looked up at his friend with a look that clearly said "are you kidding me!?" **"** What I mean is, the baby was an accident right? So, why don't you just do what you have to do and get rid of that slimy git?**"** Ron said with no regard for the child's well-being.

To Harry, that would always be Ron's biggest failings. Never really looking at the big picture. Always thinking of himself before anyone else. Even though Harry thought of Ron as a brother. These were the times were Harry was sick to his stomach (literally) to call him a friend.

Hermione just sat there thinking and calculating like she always did when faced with a difficult problem. She had of course thought of that same solution, but wouldn't dare bring it up, knowing how noble Harry was and all. She of course would never want to put an innocent child in harms way. But what other choice did he have? Most likely the ministry was going to convict Malfoy and sentence him to the Dementor's Kiss. Now that the Dementor's were finally under ministry control again. From what Harry explained to them though, that would also end the life of his unborn child. That thought troubled Hermione more that she thought it would.

It was a unplanned pregnancy, at least on Harry's part. But that did not give anyone the right to terminate an innocent life. If they did that, then they would be no better than Voldemort! There was only one option, and that would be to help Draco to stay alive. If he had to get away with his crimes, to save the life of Harry's child, then so be it. Hermione looked up from the spot she had been concentrating on. on the table and looked pointedly at Harry.

**"** I have an idea Harry. You may not like it though..If you feel so strongly at keeping the baby safe, then I suggest helping Malfoy and his Mother. She may have used you in a truly terrible way, but when you look at it form her point of view. She is just a mother trying to save her son! At least thats looking at it logically.**"** her cheeks flushed red when she noticed Harry's penetrating stare at her. At first she thought he might be angry, but she was proven wrong when he gave her a smile.

**"** Thanks Hermione. Your the best! **"** He said walking over to her and giving her a huge to show is gratitude. Hermione sat there and blushed prettily while hugging him back.

This un-nerved Ron a little as his jealous side started to show once again. Now that he was dating Hermione, he felt that NO MAN should touch his woman, not even Harry Potter! He grew red in the face and stood up abruptly, knocking over the kitchen chair he was sitting in.

**"** Get your filthy hands off my woman Potter! **"** He yelled and pointed his wand at the two. He was seething at this point and for the life of Harry and Hermione, they couldn't figure out why!

Hermione quickly let go of Harry and stood up herself, glaring at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. She had seen his jealousy far to often for her tastes and she was getting quite sick of it. Everytime she was around Harry, he would fume and get into big arguments with her about her being to FRIENDLY with Harry. And everytime she had to calm him down and explain to him that they are just friends. A fact that he should have already been aware of. Seeing as Ron himself had been friends with Harry for nearly ten years now.

Harry looked on confused as hell. He definitely knew of Ron's jealousy. After seeing it in their 4th year together at Hogwarts. and other times as well. He did NOT however liked being drawn down on, Not by anyone! Harry pulled is own wand out and pointed it at his redheaded friend.

**"** I'm going to say this once and once only Ron! Put..the...wand...down!**"** Harry said slowly so there would be no misunderstandings.

The two stood there glaring at each other for a few tense minutes. Ron finally seeing reason, put his wand down and tried to apologize.

**"** Oh blimey! I'm sorry you guys, its just that..ever since I got with Hermione, I can't stand it when she is touching someone else and not me.**"** He sounded desperate, but Hermione knew better.

**"** I'm sorry Ron..but I can't live like this anymore! I'm moving out starting tonight! **"** She turned away from a stunned Ron and to Harry. **"** Harry? Can I stay here tonight? **"** she asked with pleading eyes. All Harry could do was nod. In his mind however, he knew this was going to be problematic.

**"** What! You leave me so you can run to your precious Potter!? I knew it! your shagging him aren't you..you trollop!**"** he would have shouted more obscenities, but Harry had stunned him and stunned him hard. In fact Harry poured out so much magic into the stunner, that Ron would not wake up from it for the next week.

Hermione was angry and hurt by his words, but finally figured that Ron would never change.

**"** I'll be back later with may stuff..**"** Was all she said. Harry could have sword he heard her sniff before heading out the door. He didn't give it much further thought, when he heard a small grunt from Ron's prone body.Harry bent down and got right next to his unconscious former friend.

**"** Stupid Git! now you have lost Hermione forever. And me as well.**"** With that he picked up the boy and heaved him out of his front door. Ron's body hitting the ground hard. Harry would have seen the poor boy's body land in a pile of dog poop if he didn't slam the door shut before hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Harry had trouble sleeping. He kept thinking about Narcissa and the baby. Draco was not far off either. He knew Hermione was right and if he wanted his child to live, he would have to help out the woman that used him. He also wondered if she would go so far to help her son..If she would also go to other extraordinary lengths to help their unborn offspring as well? These questions plagued his mind. His rest was fitful, but he soon calmed when he felt a warm body slide into the bed next to him. and soft words echoing in his ear,

Hermione had entered his room, when she heard him from her room, Crying out in his sleep. She knew he still had nightmares at times, but he rarely ever talked about them. This was not the first time she had done this. Although Harry never knew it, she had come to him in the dead of night to calm him down. In a way Ron was right. She was sleeping with Harry Potter. She grinned at that. To her it was a funny irony that he was right to a degree but completely wrong at the same time.

When Harry calmed down, she got up gently so she wouldn't wake him and went back to her own room. But before she closed his door. Hermione turned back looking at Harry's sleeping form. She smiled and closed the door quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning. A disheveled Harry walked down the stairs, yawning all the way. He scratched his bare stomach and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. What he found amazed and shocked him. Hermione was standing at the stove cooking up eggs, bacon, sausage and whatever else you can imagine. This made his mouth water and stomach growl loudly. The grumbling stomach startled Hermione for a second, thinking that Ron had somehow gotten back in. When she saw it was only Harry, she calmed down straight away.

**"** Good morning sleepy head. **"** She said cheerily.

Harry just grunted his own good morning and sat down at the table.

**"** Your awfully cheery this morning..**"** Harry said tiredly.

**"** I can honestly say, I am so happy this morning because of the fact that I was finally able to get some sleep, Living with Ron was a nightmare at night time. Can that boy snore! **"** She said laughingly. Harry joined in with a few chuckles, knowing full well she told the truth.

Then the weight of yesterday finally fell on both of them as they remembered that Ron was no longer considered a friend or otherwise. After finishing the breakfast. Hermione walked quietly to the table and set the mouth-watering meal down. In a somber mood they both ate quietly. Only throwing out random comments every now and again. When they were finished Hermione with a wave of her wand cleared the dishes and cleaned the rest of the kitchen as well.

**"** Thanks for breakfast Hermione! I didn't know you could cook so well.**"** Hermione beamed a beautiful smile at Harry for the compliment. And was thankful. **"** I hate to ruin the mood but...I have to go see Narcissa and Draco this morning.**"**

Hermione's smile faltered, but she knew this would come eventually.**"** I understand Harry. Just..becareful, ok?**"** Harry nodded and went back upstairs to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning Harry stepped out of the floo at St. Mungo's hospital. He already knew that this visit would NOT be a joyous one. Yes, he understood that Narcissa carried his child and that very same child was in fact helping Draco come back to the world. Yet Harry was still apprehensive to say the least. **"**_Ok Potter..time to man up and do what you have to..I just hope it will be enough.._**"** was his final thoughts before walking towards the Wing for "Special Magical Maladies".

Upon reaching the desk, Harry asked the rather attractive young woman, who's name happened to be Helena, if he could see the chart on Draco Malfoy. She of course knowing who Harry was, quickly complied and handed him the aforementioned information. He quickly scanned through it and noticed to his surprise that Narcissa was not lieing at the fact of, as their baby became stronger, so would Draco. In a way...Harry felt proud of his unborn child. Being able to help someone else out without even being born yet, HAD to be something short of a miracle.

Quickly checking to see what room they were currently residing in, Harry walked with confidence. Although deep down he was nowhere near as confident as he was showing at the moment. And was afraid that Narcissa would see that when he walked in. This thought made him pause his step. For a brief moment, he wondered why he would care or not if she knew he was confident or not? Shaking it off, he picked up his pace a little and in no time was in front of the door that help his possible future.

Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door. No need to be rude or anything. After a moment of no answer, he decided to try once again. but this time before his knuckles even reached the door, it opened and he heard a faint **" **come in **"** from the other side.

Another deep breath and he pushed open the door ever so carefully. **"**_No need to take chances.._**"** He thought. For all he knew, Narcissa would hex first and ask questions later.

**"** Hello? Narcissa? Its Harry..Harry Potter..**"** He nearly slapped himself for saying something so stupid. Of course she would know its him! How many other Harry's could she possibly know?

**"** Come in..**"** came the faint voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

This puzzled Harry for a second. He wondered why she was being so quiet and not trying to take his head off.. Then it clicked in his head and once again he nearly slapped himself for being stupid. When Harry had arrested her and Draco, He had taken away her wand, so of course she couldn't do any sort of cursing..well, with the exception of the normal way..by mouth.

Harry walked over the the bed where Draco lay. He looked to be asleep and in a way,peaceful. Harry looked over to where Draco's mother sat in a big fluffy chair. He long silky legs were dangling over one of the arm rests. Seductively, she had one of them lightly swinging back and forth. Her eyes were closed and her head laid back on the other arm rest, thus causing her torso, not to mention her breasts that adorned her torso, to jut out in a pleasing manner. Poor Harry felt the familiar stirring in his pants. He knew if he didn't start up some sort of conversation soon, He would be sporting a VERY noticeable bulge, True it wouldn't be anything that his one time lover had not seen before, but he felt it to be in bad taste to have such things happen in front of her child.

**"** Hi..**"** he said dumbly. Now you would think with him being a doctor AND an as he didn't mention it before, an Auror. He would have some semblance of intelligence.

Narcissa opened one eye and looked at him for a second before closing it again. **"** What do you want Potter?**"** Her tone was cool. And definitely not welcoming.

This angered Harry a little, but figured that hopefully once she heard his proposal, that she might not be so frosty towards him.

**"** I came to talk.**"** Harry said simply.

**"** Obviously. Again I ask. What do you want?**"** Harry was beginning to loose his patience already. In a way this was funny to him. He already knew of his quick temper and all, but he couldn't help but wonder if this might be a record. This little thought caused a little smirk to play across his lips. And Narcissa noticed.

**"** What are you smiling about Potter!?**"** This time her tone became a little more harsh than before. Thinking that maybe he was laughing at her for some reason.

**"** Just thinking is all. Now as to what I want..**"** He paused for dramatic effect. **"** I want to offer you a deal. Now, before you interrupt me and yest I saw that you were about to..**"** He stopped when he noticed her nod her head at him. **"** You were right Narcissa..I can't sacrifice OUR child's life for justice. I still do feel that Draco does deserve to be punished for his crimes, but I know that if he is given a death sentence. Than that would be the end of another innocent life..that being OUR unborn child.**"** He kept using the word OUR, because he wanted her to know that even though it was an accident, He was not about to let her keep him out of the child's life.

**"** What's the deal then Potter? **"** She was intrigued. For a little while, she actually thought that Harry would let the baby growing inside of her to die, just for the sake of justice. Narcissa felt a little hope rise within her. No matter what she may have said before. She really did want to have this baby. She always wanted to have another child. She never thought in a million years that Harry Potter of all people would be the father, but it was better than pretty much any other option out there.

**"** The deal is simple really. I get the courts to drop all charges against Draco and keep him out of Azkaban. Thus keeping him and the baby alive. On your end, you do everything in your power to make sure that this baby of ours will know what love is. I don't want him/her growing up to be either like Draco here...or me.**"** The last part he finished quietly. But Narcissa heard it.

**"** What do you mean by that Potter..I understand the part about my son, but like you...what is that supposed to mean?**"** There was no way she could or would hide her surprise at his statement.

Harry wondered if he should tell her about his past with his relatives or not. Looking pensive for a moment, he decided that she should know, but would only get an abridged version. He really didn't want to remember anymore of that time then he had to.

**"** I'm not going to tell you the whole story, as that would take to long. So..I will just tell you a shortened version.**"** Harry took a breath and continued. **"** You already know about what happened to my parents, I was left with my mum's sister and her husband. I did not grow up in a loving household. I was hated and feared because of my being a "FREAK" at least, thats what I was called since I could remember by my relatives. I lived in a cupboard until I was 11, when I got my first Hogwarts letter..**"** Narcissa interrupted.

**"** First?**"** She asked surprised.

**"** Yeah, first..**"** he smiled at that particular memory. **" **You see, my Uncle Vernon, tried his very best to stop the letters from getting to me, He even went so far as to move us to a island out in the middle of the sea. Of course that didn't work and Hagrid eventually found me on my birthday. Anyway. Before and even after that, I found myself being the recipient of beatings and lack of food. All because I was a wizard. At first I hated them for what they had done to me. Then later, I just felt pity for the poor souls. Even today, I feel that if they are examples of what being parents are like, then I am afraid of even attempting to raise the child currently growing inside of you. Now don't get me wrong. I DO want you to have this baby, but I just want it clear that this child will be brought up to know love and happiness. Not hate and pain.**"** He said the last part with a shuddering breath.

Narcissa was shocked beyond belief. She knew her son had a way of embellishing on his stories about other people and events. After hearing this story from Harry, she knew that he was not the spoiled brat he was always made out to be by her son and Snape. Narcissa was no fool and knew that this was probably the best deal she would get out of this. No complaints mind you, she didn't want to loose neither Draco nor the baby inside of her.

She subconsciously put her hand on her lower stomach where the baby was growing. And rubbed that part of her affectionately. Harry noticed this move and smiled at her actions.

**"** So I take it you agree with my terms then?**"** he asked fairly certain what her answer would be.

**"...**I accept Potter.**"** was her short reply. Harry didn't miss the small smile tugging her her beautiful and full lips.

**"**_Damnit Potter! Get your mind out of the gutter!_**"** With that last thought, he walked over to her. Narcissa looked at him with a curious gaze, before shocked one replaced it.

Harry had bent down without even thinking about it and kissed her!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok now I know you will be wondering.."why did she seem to be shocked at him just simply kissing her?" Well to find that answer out, you will just have to tune in to the next chapter and see. I hoped you like what I have produced for you in this chapter. and if you didn't well..not much I can do for you there, sorry. Flames are welcome if you feel the need to do that, but just so you know, they will be met with laughter as I feel they are really put there for my amusement. I like criticism. Especially if it helps me improve, Always remember guys that I am doing this for you as well as myself. R&R.


End file.
